sakuya_izayoifandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Flandre Utsuho/The Maid and the Pocket Watch of Blood
The Maid and the Pocket Watch of Blood Chapter One: Lunar Clock ~ Lunar Dial As the blood moon was rising that night, I could feel its red color hugging me in full grasp. I began to walk closer toward the blood moon, for it became almost irresistible to my blue eyes. As I approached the craters of the blood moon, I could see that the moon’s size was increasing by every step I took. Before what seemed to me as touching one of the craters of the moon, I heard the faint noise of something, or someone lurking near me. I turned my head to see nothing from any direction, but I still heard noises as I began to gaze back into the moon’s red color. The unknown noises began to grow louder with each breath I took, but I still couldn’t put a finger on what the noise really was. Tuning myself to the other direction, I could tell for sure that there was something, or someone following me. With that thought, I pulled out my pocket watch to check what time it was, for I had a feeling that it was time. My slightly cracked pocket watch showed the time of high past dusk, or about twilight, so I figure that it was time for me to get going. With knowing the time, I took out one of my crimson knifes, placed it in my fingers, then roamed around, aimless, waiting. With the knife by my side, I didn’t hear the noises no more, but in places, an increase then decrease in sound would emerge. A scream for help shot up out of nowhere, then left in the same second in time. I couldn’t identify where the location of the scream was from, but it was defiantly in the area surrounding me. Suddenly, I heard what appeared to be the exact same scream coming from the same location. At that moment, I dashed toward the scream before it could cease, furthermore I took my knife into a stronger grasp compared to earlier. Before then literal location of the scream’s host, I had to cut through some bush, along with tree branches. Instead of using the crimson knife that I had in grasp, I took one of my thicker as well as longer knives, to cut through all the brush. I approached the source of the scream, but before I could see, I could feel. I felt the gory hand of something, or someone on my shoulder, but before I could see, I only heard the breathing of it. The breathing was rough, along with not human sounding. I took my available hand, touched the hand on my shoulder, then put it back, to see the gore on my fingers. I turned my head to face the inhuman that was touching my shoulder with their hand. I could now see the red eyes, short light-blue hair, the pair of black bat-like wings on its back, along with a pink mob cap and dress, with bright red trimming. I figured that this was making the screaming noise, but I had the feeling that I was wrong, for I began to look down toward to ground, a slaughtered human, laying a lifeless body, soulless, dull. The inhuman was now staring me dead in the blue eyes of mine, just staring with a thought that I couldn’t put a finger on. I couldn’t tell what this inhuman was, but I had the slight idea of what it could be. With the given view of the inhuman, the red eyes, as well as black bat-like wings on its back, it could only be one thing… What was staring me dead in the eyes was a vampire. More to come soon....... Category:Blog posts